


the one where nothing happens at all

by marinacourage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Extra Short, M/M, but he is soft, call call call inspired, lapslock, verkwan, vernon is in a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: vernon is supposed to be the hot shit. supposed to is the key word.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	the one where nothing happens at all

vernon looks like a classic, by the book bad boy with his dark hair slicked back and a thick leather jacket on. his hand is winded around seungkwan's middle and since he doesn't talk much, (boo cuts his job short in this department), his silence paired up with his intense gaze gives him an air of sensual mystery. or so he prefers to think.

— mystery, my ass. — boo rolls his eyes and slaps vernon on the chest without looking. — sol-ah, start the bike, will you.

vern obeys without a sound. he saddles his wine red suzuki, pushes the engine switch and puts his helmet back on. the motorcycle is slowly waking up him under him, rumbling and roaring lightly. vernon pats sleek metal core twice, enjoying its coolness, and only then goes for his gloves. 

he's perfectly ready to take off now, but seungkwan keeps talking with his friend like there's no tomorrow because neither he nor mingyu have mastered the art of shutting the fuck up in their twenty something years of living on earth.

— love? — vern gently nudges boo on the side with а second helmet, and seungkwan takes it without sparing him a glance, his eyes still on the two meters of chocolate fondue fountain in human form who also happens to be his study mate. mingyu oftentimes reminds vernon of an overexcited puppy begging for belly rubs. that's a shame vern is kinda scared of dogs, especially the big, loud ones.

— we need to go, seungkwan, — vernon tries again, his voice soft, muffled by the helmet he's wearing, and he knows seungkwan is rolling his eyes again even though all vernon can see is the back of his boyfriend's head. boo is simply dramatic like that.

— fine, fine! gimme my gear.

the two friends part with a laugh and a tight hug, and while mingyu rushes down the alley to wherever he is heading to, seungkwan takes his place behind vernon and fiddles with the straps of his helmet for a bit. it's bright and shiny, brand new — vern only bought it so he could drive seungkwan places. he never needed a second one before.

— would it hurt you to be nice to my friends at least once, hansol? — boo nagged at him before settling in and cuddling to him how vern taught him to. — mingyu probably thinks you're gonna run him over next time you see him.

— i am nice, it's just your friends are... intense?

seungkwan immediately slaps vernon on the back for that, but it is expected so the guy doesn't even flinch.

— excuse me? my friends? well yours are delinquents!

— yeah, and what of it? — vern flashes a boyish smile over his shoulder, all teeth and eye crinkles, — you knew that though.

seungkwan deflates like a baloon, and if not for the visor shielding his face vernon would've flicked him on his adorable nose.

— sadly it's true. at least they like me enough.

— you're boo seungkwan, everybody loves you.

— even you?

vermon stiffles a laugh. his boyfriend's pouty face is so cheeky it's a shame he can't kiss this expression off right now, so all he can do is say: 

— boo, i love you the most. now hold tight and let's roll.

— aye aye, sir, i'm not letting go of you for the world!

— same.

seungkwan groans and squeezes him so tight it hurts. he's always like that when someone suddenly one-ups him on being a shameless cheeseball, but vernon doesn't mind a bit of struggle if it can make seungkwan blush. if boo wanted to be the winner of this teasing game he should've picked another guy to be his boyfriend, because he can never outdo his current one. seungkwan is a perfect tease, sure, but it just doesn't work on vernon. the guy's too proud to be in love with boo to feel embarrassed about it.

they take off smoothly, and the wind hits vernon's visor like a punch, but it doesn't hurt at all. nothing can hurt him when seungkwan's around.


End file.
